winxclubfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Zoey
Zoey Zoey was an ordinary civilian on the planet Elandor, untill she was discovered a fairy, so she was brought to Alfea. Before that, she lived on Elandor, a planet similar to the Earth. She was at the 10th grade at her school. After she finished 10th grade, she went to Alfea with her friends (Edona,Samantha, Lucie , Alice , Cressida and Ashley ). Her nickname is Zo. Personality Zoey is a girl in high spirits, she's sporty, always with passion at work. If there's something she has to do urgently, she tries her best to achieve it. Her school grades are neglected because of her job at the "HotDog Hut", but she's still okay. Zoey forms the hand of the Delightix Club, because she's one of the strongest fairies within the club. She's sporty and feeds herself healthy. Appearance At school Schooluniform The school uniform of her school is a blue sailor suit. She also wears black over knee socks. Sport Uniform At the sport lesson, her uniform is a gray and white croptop with a red number written on it. The number depends on her age, in Zoey's case, number 1, because she's the youngest of her class. Her pants are gray with white highlights. Transformations Magic Winx Her hair is tied to a loose pigtail on the side, a pale green hairband is on her head. She wears a light green, short top, below it a pale green top, which wearers are next to the shoulders. On the right hand she wears a sleeve, on the other one a simple bracelet. Her skirt is light green, like the top, and also like her boots. The boots reach to her knees and its heels are pale green. Enchantix Her hair is tied back in a difficult way. There are dark streaks, which are woven into the big hair knot at the back of her hair. The rest of her hair falls down her back. Her wings are big and double shaped, orange, but largely green, her main color. She has a green necklace with orange details on it, same structure on her shoulders. She has two, different long sleeves on her arms. Her top is green and has the same orange details like the necklace, and a huge, orange cloth falls down to the skirt, which is alternately orange and green. The bands at the feet are green, and there are some orange precious stones at the edges. Believix The Believix form is the final form of the delightix club. Casual Zoey wears her hair open. She wears a shoulder free, white and pink top and a skirt with 3 layers. Her shoes are high and pink, below them she has socks which reach to the knees. On top of the socks are 2 white stripes. Powers and Abilities Zoey is the fairy of wind. - Storm Gale - Magic Squall - Whirlwind - Wind Protection Pixie Her Pixie is Lara, the Pixie of gale. UnicornBlossom (talk)property of me! Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Fairies